tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Whiff's Wish
*Ian McCue |narrator= * Michael Angelis * Michael Brandon |series=16 |series_no=16.16 |number=384 |released= * 2 March 2012 * 12 March 2012 * 30 September 2012 * 11 November 2012 * 26 November 2012 * 27 March 2013 * 16 August 2014 * 1 June 2016 |previous=Muddy Matters |next=Welcome Stafford }} '''Whiff's Wish' is the sixteenth episode of the sixteenth series. Plot One day, Whiff brings some empty rubbish trucks to the docks and pulls up next to Spencer, who has brought the Mayor to meet a friend. The Mayor compliments Spencer, which makes Whiff very impressed. The Fat Controller arrives and informs Whiff that there are a lot of rubbish trucks blocking the lines which need to be collected before the Mayor returns. Spencer sneers and tells Whiff that grand engines do not haul rubbish trucks; they are strong, fast, and loud. With that, Spencer steams smugly away, leaving Whiff upset. Whiff wishes he could be grand like Spencer. Whiff puffs up to a junction, where there is a rubbish truck that needs moving. Emily steams past pulling heavy coal trucks. Whiff remembers that Spencer had said that grand engines had to be strong so he chases after Emily, leaving the rubbish truck. Whiff offers to help Emily, who gratefully accepts. Soon Whiff is coupled to some of Emily's trucks and he sets off. Further along the line, he finds another rubbish truck blocking the line. Whiff's attention is directed to Edward who is pulling flatbeds of fence-posts on the next line. Whiff does not collect the rubbish truck, he puffs after Edward. Edward looks worried as Whiff pulls up alongside. Edward explains that he is late delivering the fence-posts to Farmer McColl. Whiff offers to help and Edward gratefully accepts his generous offer. So some of Edward's flatbeds are coupled to Whiff and he puffs away. Whiff now believes that he is nearly a grand engine. Soon Whiff approaches a bend in the track and blows his whistle. Spencer's words echo in Whiff's mind; grand engines are loud engines. With that in mind, Whiff blows the loudest whistle he can. Rounding the bend, Whiff encounters Percy sitting on the line. Whiff brakes, but cannot prevent bumping into Percy. It turns out that Percy has no choice but to sit on the track as his line is blocked with rubbish trucks. This reminds Whiff that he is still to collect the trucks of rubbish. Percy is worried that he might be late with his mail trucks now. Whiff feels terrible; Percy is never late with his mail trucks. Whiff thinks Percy is grand for always doing his jobs well. This thought makes Whiff realise that doing his jobs well will make him a grand engine, just like Percy. It is not long before Whiff is coupled up to the rubbish trucks and puffing away. First, Whiff delivers the fence-posts to Farmer McColl's Farm and the coal trucks to the coal hopper. Afterwards, Whiff chuffs around the Island collecting the rubbish trucks that are blocking the lines. At Wellsworth, Whiff meets up with Spencer who teases him and reminds him that he will never be a grand engine. This time, Spencer's remarks do not bother Whiff; he is too busy concentrating on his job. Then Gordon pulls in with the express. The Mayor and Sir Topham Hatt are on board. They both congratulate Whiff for a job well done and the Mayor calls Whiff a grand engine. Whiff is delighted. Characters * Edward * Percy * Emily * Spencer * Whiff * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * The Mayor of Sodor * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Toby * Mavis * Salty * Rosie * Charlie * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Teacher * The Blond-haired Boy * The Ginger-haired Boy * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Welsh Bird Watcher Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Norramby Fishing Village * Sodor Slate Quarry * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Sodor Dairy * Woodland Track * Single Track Siding and Bridge Runby * Knapford * McColl Farm * The Coal Hopper * Wellsworth * Ffarquhar Branch Line * Whiff's Waste Dump Cast UK * Keith Wickham as Edward, Percy, Whiff, the Fat Controller and the Mayor of Sodor * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer and Farmer McColl US * William Hope as Edward, Whiff and Farmer McColl * Martin Sherman as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Glenn Wrage as Spencer * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt * David Bedella as the Mayor of Sodor Trivia * This episode marks the first of several things: ** The first appearance of the Flying Kipper since the fifth series episode, Something in the Air, excluding stock footage appearances in the seventh series. ** The first appearance of the Sodor Suspension Bridge since the ninth series episode, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic and its first appearance in CGI. ** The first time that Whiff has been the main character in an episode since his debut in the eleventh series. * This is the only episode written by Andy Bernhardt. * This is the last episode to date, to feature Keith Wickham as the voice of the Mayor of Sodor in the UK dub. Goofs * Ben Small is credited in the UK credits despite none of his characters speaking in that dub. * When Spencer steams out of the docks, it can be seen that his coaches do not move with him. However in the next shot, they are moving. * The Fat Controller and the Mayor open the coach door on the track side of the coach. They are also in the luggage compartment. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Whiff's Wish In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:El Deseo de Whiff pl:Marzenie Węcha ru:Мечта Уиффа Category:Series 16 episodes Category:Episodes